


Chiffon Cake Wishes

by meezer13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Post-High School, Pre-Game(s), Self indulgent Ignoct sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: Ignis Scientia is impeccable in all he does. Forgetfulness is something he rarely experiences. Luckily Noctis is there to remind him.Just a small piece of fluff to celebrate Ignis' birthday and share my love and my need for more Ignoct.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble. Set pre-game. Post High School. Ignis is turning 21, so Noctis would be 18 going on 19 in this.
> 
> Not beta'd due to time constraints.

There was a slight chill in the air as the sun just began to peak over the dark horizon. The normal hustle and bustle that would develop down below had yet to begin at this early hour which is what made it the perfect time to enjoy the view and a hot cup of Ebony, while reviewing his calendar events for the day. His average schedule on any given date looked like a grocery list. While it would appear daunting to most, Ignis Scientia was a brilliant young man who planned everything meticulously and it was a rare occasion indeed when a scheduled task went unfinished. The cause most frequently the result of the Prince's last minute whims. No matter how busy his day was, he could never refuse Noctis anything.

Speaking of the young man, the last item on his itinerary for the day was a meeting with the Prince at his apartment. Now that he had graduated high school, Noctis was frequently scheduled for appearances and charity events. Last week, the prince had requested an impromptu meeting with Ignis to plan the rest of the year's events now while still early in February. The request was certainly legitimate and the advisor was quite proud of Noctis' initiative. Ignis penciled in the appointment for the first available timeslot that allowed for the end of the day per the Prince's specific request so he wouldn't have to rush to another task. He reviewed his schedule for the day one more time to commit it to memory and noticed the date square was red, indicating a significance of some sort. Ignis couldn't recall anything special about the day and was certain he would have made a detailed note about it. So he closed the calendar application on his phone, finished the last few precious drops of Ebony and began to prepare for the day.

Overall, most appointments went smoothly. Nothing was delayed and only one meeting went over the pre-allotted time frame, so Ignis was even able to grab a quick lunch at his favorite café. Afterwards, he sat in on a few hearings about future expansion of the Citadel and possibly adding new housing for refugees who were related to members of the Kingsglaive. There certainly was never any downtime for the young advisor but he was proud to always have his finger on the pulse of all manners of business in Insomnia. 

Just as the first few stars began to sprinkle across the darkness, the last matter of the day attended to, Ignis managed to get a quick workout in before heading back to his apartment for a quick shower. Refreshed and rejeuvanated by a fresh cup of Ebony, Ignis drove over to Noctis' apartment as scheduled.

Arriving on the dot at 7 pm, he knocked once before unlocking the door to what had been his home away from home for almost five years since Noctis moved here at the beginning of his time in high school. Everything seemed to be in order, as the Prince had learned to clean up and even cook basic meals for himself after a rough beginning when he first moved in. However, they both still looked forward to the special touches only Ignis could provide when it came to the domestic and culinary arts. Cooking and cleaning were a soothing balm to the grit of the everyday challenges of the royal advisor . It was an added bonus that his efforts often earned him a genuine smile from his charge. The same one who was now jumping off the couch to meet Ignis in the kitchen.

"Specs! Finally! I was about to text you. I thought you might have gotten caught up in some festivities and forgot about our get-together." 

Ignis looked at the time, a bit confused, "But it's exactly 7pm, Noct. I'm not certain but I don't believe I've mixed up the time. And what is this about festivities?"

Noctis sighed. He appeared excited or maybe anxious about something. "I guess it just seemed later than 7pm. Felt like today just dragged on, but I thought maybe you started partying at the Citadel when your work was done."

"Oh well, I'm glad I'm not tardy, but I wasn't aware of any parties. There was no special occasion noted on my calendar." Then Ignis recalled the date in his phone calendar being red and began to dread that he had overlooked a significant detail for the day.

Noctis walked over to his advisor and shook him gently by the shoulders, giggling slightly, "Iggy, I can't believe you! You remember every thing else but you forgot your own special day!?"

A rarely seen look of shock overcame Ignis' visage as he stared back at the Prince. "My birthday? Today? That's why the color was highlighted! I feel quite the fool right now."

Just a hint of pink blushed his cheeks as he looked at the Prince who had remembered his birthday while even he hadn't. "So was this meeting planned around this?"

Noctis put his right arm behind his head, "Yeah, it just sort of worked out that way. I was hoping to get together for your birthday but when you were available on the actual date, I knew I had to do something special. You only turn 21 once. You'll be an old man before long."

"Then you'll be an old man soon too. I'm barely two years older than you, Noct. So what is this special token you mentioned? Not something I need to talk our way out of like old times, I hope." Ignis reminisced about all the times the two of them had gotten into trouble and could only smile at the treasured memories.

"Of course not, Specs. Come sit at the table and I'll go get it. "

Noctis went into the refrigerator and pulled out a large plate. He set it down on the table in front of Ignis, revealing a tall, fluffy cake adorned with twenty-one candles. For the second time that day, Ignis was shocked. "Is that a homemade chiffon cake?"

Noctis began to light the candles and got utensils out for serving. "Yep. Worked on it almost all day. Leave it to you to favorite a cake that is a pain in the ass to make."

"You baked this yourself? I'm quite impressed. You needn't had gone through so much trouble on my behalf. You did spectacularly for a first try."

Noctis let out an embarrassed laugh, "If only. That cake was the 10th try. I never want to whip egg whites again. Or at least not until next year. Iris got me the recipe and I figured how hard could it be if I followed it? Trying to get those Tenebrae pastries just right , I have new found respect for your culinary skills."

Ignis placed his hand on the Prince's and presented him with a big smile. "I am truly touched by this gesture. It's the nicest gift I could have asked for. "

"I'm glad you like it. I hope it tastes ok. The rest of your gift is going to be delivered to your apartment. Between all the work we both have lately, I figured a year's supply of Ebony will come in handy. Guess you better blow out your candles before the cake catches on fire. Don't forget to make a wish."

"Noct, I think we are a little past making wishes on a birthday cake." Ignis teased.

"I hope not. I made a good wish on my last birthday." Noctis admitted.

"And did it come true?" Ignis was curious to discover what a crown prince could possibly want that he didn't already have.

"Well, I hope it's about to." He smirked nervously and leaned forward and down until his lips were gently pressed against Ignis' . He stayed there , awaiting a reaction one way or another, with their breath brushing against each other like a beautiful warm breeze.

After what seemed like eternity but actually only a few seconds, Noctis could see the smile in Ignis' gorgeous, verdant eyes before feeling the kiss being reciprocated. "I think I know exactly what I want to wish for now." No further words were needed.

Ignis quickly blew out the candles and the two later discovered that Noct's chiffon cake made an amazing breakfast.


End file.
